


That's a shrine, isn't it?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [24]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bart's being creepy again, Bluepulse, M/M, just a swear word, shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do Bart and Jaime taking selfies together</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a shrine, isn't it?

The first time it happened, Jaime was extremely ill prepared. All he felt was the rustle of the wind as Bart appeared beside him, heard the seemingly deafening snap of a shutter, and then saw nothing but the blinding flash.

By the time he had blinked away all of the blaring spots from his vision, Jaime was entirely alone.

_That was… odd._  He thought, but nonetheless shaking it off. Bart had been known to do weirder things, after all.

~

The second time, Jaime was a little more familiar with the process and managed to not get as blinded by the flash as he had previously.

It still surprised him, though, to the point of his face being decidedly warped into the most unflattering expression, he was sure.

He probably even had his eyes closed, maybe.

~

By the third, fourth and fifth times, Jaime begun to anticipate it. As soon as he would feel the air change its current around him, he would work on not looking like a complete and utter drunken wreck before the flash went off.

He was fairly confident that these pictures, though not the most flattering ones he had ever taken in his life, were at the very least semi-decent, and would work fairly well if his mother or Bart ever had to put up ‘Missing Child’ posters with a recent picture on them.

~

When the ninth time rolled around, boy, was Jaime more than prepared for it. As soon as he felt Bart’s arm wrap around his shoulder, Jaime grinned, face directed in the same direction as Bart’s.

He was pretty sure, that once it was over, Bart looked a little dejected - which must have the photo was a particularly nice one.

~

Of course, all these photos with Bart made him a little curious as to where they were all  _going_.

He really hoped Bart hadn’t distributed them on some social media site. Man, would he kill the kid if he had.

That question, however, was answered when Jaime went looking for Bart (the boy had nicked his bag of Chicken Whizzes again, the little thief), and stumbled into his room.

His room with a giant corkscrew board across the back wall.

His giant corkscrew board that was littered in photographs.

His litter of photographs that all seemed to have one common feature: Jaime’s face.

"What… the… fuck?" He got out, incredulous. He kind of really wanted to leave Bart’s room right then, because staring at loads of miniature pictures of his face tacked to a wall _was_   _really creepy._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in forever!! What would you guys say to a multi chap sometime??


End file.
